Alexander McKennedy (MUZZA 44)
Alexander McKennedy is an Scottish Predictor in Loser Leaves Reddit currently on the RAW brand Debut (2019 - Present) at the BOSJ B Block Finals Alexander McKennedy would appear in a promo announcing his arrival and issued an open challenge for Dominion to anyone on the roster, The challenge would be accepted by zquest13, At Dominion he would lose to zquest13, following his match he would join the RAW roster, The following week in RAW he would challenge for his first title facing DealerTokes for the LLR Hardcore title but would be unsuccessful. following that he would challenge for the belt again this time against Oni at Kizuna Road which Alexander would win claiming his first belt in LLR. on Raw Alexander would best MidKnightDeary to retain the Hardcore Title then the following night would win his Pre-Qualifier for the G1 beating TheCodeLLR then at Southern Showdown he would retain his Hardcore Championship against Manic and then beat Faf to qualify for the G1, at Fyter Fest he retained his LLR Hardcore Championship against Besty and Oni at Absolute Annihilation he would lose the Hardcore belt to Hadi, He would then Compete in The G1 Following the G1 Alexander would win the Hardcore title for a second time also holding three belts at once, before eventually losing all three (Trios to Exalted and Tag team to OMB and Bowman), he would then at HIAC compete for the US and Tag Belts but would fail to win/regain the belts Feud with Mad Dog Club, Bong (2019 - Present) Alexander would compete in Lethal Lottery where he would be paired with MlgBongHits they would, however, lose their first-round match. they would team up again on Raw defeating the team of Blitz and Showtime Clyde. following the Match Mad Dog Club would come out looking to recruit both members but Bong would attack Alexander joining Mad Dog Club. On the night after on smackdown Alexander would attack Sinch after his match with Oni and would crush his leg with a chair doing a Swanton bomb off the top rope. at the G1 he would beat MDC member Hawk, At Fight For The Fallen he would team with UnicornDick beating BPJ and Bong in a tag match, at Extreme Rules Alexander would beat Bong and after the match earned Bong's respect. following the 29th of July on Raw following a loss in a 4-way for the Hardcore Title McKennedy was attacked by Hawk, Sinch and Bong despite fighting them off he was eventually over run and beaten down, at ROH Supercard Alexander along with Cassius and UD win the LLR Trios Title in a three way involving MDC and The Pulse, at Takeover Alexander and New member of Cassius-Gun Darius Shade won a battle royal to face MDC for the Tag Belts at Summerslam which they were successful in winning. Feud With Monk, Exalted (2019-Present) Wrestling Style Despite being a big man in wrestling Alexander is suprisingly athletic and can even be slightly acrobatic but uses his what he is best at Power moves. Finishers * Bucky Bomb (Spinning Sit-Out PowerBomb) * Back Aff Ya Spooky Bitch (Swanton Bomb) Signature moves * Highland Kick (Claymore Kick) * Tam O'Shanter Swing (Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker (also a hanging on middle rope variant)) * ChokeSlam * Moonsault Fallaway Slam * Bag Of Ham (Black Hole Slam) Other Noticeable Moves * Lariat * Big Boot * Flapjack * Gorilla Press Slam * Powerslam * BodySlam * Alabama Slam Nicknames * The Scottish Psychopath * The Enforcer * The Scottish Terminator Theme Songs * Skiltron - Bagpipes Of War (9/6/19 to 13/10/19) (Only used when in a main event match) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JecGv9pp7as * Johnny Cash - God's Gonna Cut You Down (6/7/19 to current) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJlN9jdQFSc * Metalica - Ride The Lightning (14/10/19 to current) (Only used when in a main event match) Accolades: 1x LLR G1 Briefcase Holder 1x LLR Tag Team Champion (1x with Darius) 1x LLR Trios Champion (1x with Cassius and UD and Darius) 3x LLR Hardcore Champion